Friend of a Friend
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Malice Mizer is in need of a singer. Yu ki suggests the friend-of-a-friend, Masaki Haruna audition. Things start to become weird when Mana and Masaki meet.
1. Chapter 1

Title:Friend of a Friend  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: supernatural/romance?  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: probable ooc-ness that I'm good for, um…that's all I can put in the first chapter without giving anything away!  
Pairing: ManaxKlaha,  
Summary: Malice Mizer is in need of a singer. Yu~ki suggests the friend-of-a-friend, Masaki Haruna audition. Things start to become weird when Mana and Masaki meet.  
Notes: This is my first chaptered Malice Mizer fic. I don't personally think it's very good at all but I needed something to do at 1 in the morning and decided to type this up. So, it's waaaaay over a year or more old, and I haven't really done anything to it in a while, so...sorry if it's absolutely atrociously horrible! and actually...didn't Yu~ki already know Klaha? if so, sorry, but it goes with the idea. Please drop a comment with constructive criticism if desired thank-you for taking time to read this!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

"Yu~ki, what are we going to do? Mana won't find a new singer and we can't really do anything without one!" Kozi whined, poking Yu~ki.

"I don't know Kozi, I really don't know." Yu~ki said fending off his incessant friend.

"Will you two shut up?" Mana snapped, making the two men flinch at the tone of his voice.

"I might know of someone who could be okay for a singer." Yu~ki said quietly. Mana looked over at the raven, ice visible in his bleu eyes.

"Who is it and what do they sound like?"

"His name is Masaki Haruna. I heard of him through a friend. He says he's really talented and most other people who know of him agree he is very good. I could meet with him and talk about auditioning him if you'd like Mana-chan."

"Meet with him and tell me what you think, then we'll think about sending him a demo tape." Mana snapped.

"Alright, I'll go see if I can get his number." Yu~ki said looking towards his red-haired friend who blinked back at him before sighing heavily.

* * *

Yu~ki walked towards the club he had asked Masaki to meet him at later that night and couldn't help but wonder what the young man looked and sounded like.

'I hope he's not another Mana…ugh I hope not.' Yu~ki thought with a shudder as he approached the club. Upon entering he stopped a thought having struck him.

"Great, how am I supposed to find him in here? I don't even know what he looks like!" Yu~ki mumbled frustrated.

"Um, are you by chance Yu~ki?" A timid male voice asked from the left of the dark haired man.

"Yeah, who are you?" Yu~ki asked turning toward the voice.

"I'm Masaki Haruna." The young man said stepping out of the shadows and into the clubs' bleu tinted lights revealing pale skin, black hair and piercing green eyes (I).

"Oh, my apologies. I'm sorry, I'm Yu~ki." The bassist said extending his hand.

"Masaki." The raven replied lightly grasping the outstretched hand before pulling back quickly. The two men sat in the very back of the semi-crowded club away from the general public in a small but plush booth.

"So, do you have any performing experience Masaki-san?" Yu~ki asked. Masaki briefly looked up at the older performer before looking back down at the table top quickly.

"Um, a bit. I performed with the band 'Pride of Minds' for a little bit…"

"Well do you happen to have any recordings of yourself singing?" Yu~ki asked not noticing the woman approaching their table in an apron.

"Um, no, not with me I'm very sorry." Masaki said in a nervous fashion. Yu~ki looked the younger raven over and frowned lightly.

'He's too shy. He won't meet my eyes; he won't speak directly too me, Mana will never approve of him. If only I had something to go on in terms of his vocal ability.' He thought as the waitress coughed to hide a giggle.

"Aw Masaki-kun! You're so shy! If he needs to hear you sing, why not just perform now? No one is up there and you know how much the staff here enjoys listening to you! There's no better way to tell if a person is good at performing unless they listen to it live and first-hand." The woman, a tall blonde with brown eyes and a warm smile, said patting Masaki's shoulder fondly.

"She is very correct Masaki-san. I would truly love to hear you perform." Yu~ki said quietly smiling lightly. Masaki looked up at Yu~ki, his green eyes shifting from the older man to the waitress beside him before he sighed heavily.

"Yes but, aw never mind Mineko. Fine I'll go." He said standing up. Mineko squealed in delight and ran to the stage to fix the music for the young man. Yu~ki watched in amusement as Mineko flipped through the different songs until she found one she was satisfied with. Masaki rolled his eyes at her enthusiastic choice before he cautiously grabbed the mic off the stand and closed his eyes. Yu~ki studied the raven carefully before rolling his eyes as well when the beginning chords of X-Japan's Forever Love began to fill the room. He watched in fascination as Masaki's green eyes snapped open narrowed as he began to sing.

"**Mou hitori de arukenai  
toki no kaze ga tsuyosugite  
AH... kizu tsuku koto nante  
nareta hazu dakedo ima wa**

AH... kono mama dakishimete  
nureta mama no kokoro wo  
kawari tsuzukeru kono toki ni  
kawaranai ai ga aru nara

WILL YOU HOLD MY HEART  
namida... uketomete  
mou... kowaresou na ALL MY HEART"

Yu~ki watched in fascination as Masaki began to move lightly with the song, dancing of sorts gracefully around the small stage.

"**FOREVER LOVE, FOREVER DREAM  
afureru omoi dake ga  
hageshiku setsunaku jikan wo umetsukusu  
OH! TELL ME WHY  
ALL I SEE IS BLUE IN MY HEART****"**

WILL YOU STAY WITH ME  
kaze ga sugisaru made  
mata... afuredasu ALL MY TEARS

* FOREVER LOVE, FOREVER DREAM  
kono mama soba ni ite  
yoake ni, furueru, kokoro wo dakishimete

Once more the raven haired bassist was amazed to discover the hidden ability the young man onstage possessed to draw all eyes to his moving form as he seemingly poured all his emotions and power into the song, projecting the words clearly and enunciating perfectly.

"**OH! STAY WITH ME****"**

AH... subete ga owareba ii  
owari no nai kono yoru ni  
AH... ushinau mono nante  
nanimo nai anata dake

FOREVER LOVE, FOREVER DREAM  
kono mama soba ni ite  
yoake ni, furueru, kokoro wo dakishimete

AH... WILL YOU STAY WITH ME  
kaze ga sugisari made  
mou dare yori mo soba ni

FOREVER LOVE, FOREVER DREAM  
kore ijou arukenai  
OH! TELL ME WHY, OH! TELL ME TRUE  
oshiete ikiru imi wo

FOREVER LOVE, FOREVER DREAM  
afureru namida no naka  
kagayaku kisetsu ga eien ni kawaru made

FOREVER LOVE...

Yu~ki clapped happily for the younger man as he finished his song and replaced the mic on its stand.

"You're very talented Masaki-san. I believe Mana will be impressed."  
Masaki gave a small shy smile as he took his place once more in the small booth.

"Thank-you Yu~ki-san."

"Well Masaki, I've told you the effect you have on audiences!" Mineko exclaimed stepping up to the raven and embracing him quickly.

"Mineko, why did you choose that song?" Masaki asked suddenly.

"Well, I'm not sure but I knew you had it completely memorized and I've heard you singing it once or twice so I figured it would be okay. You're not mad are you?" The blonde asked tears appearing at the corners of her chocolate brown eyes. Masaki sighed and pulled the girl to him in a comforting embrace.

"Iie Mineko. I am not mad."

Yu~ki watched the interaction with a confused look on his face.

"Masaki-chan saved me from nearly being gang rapped a few years back. He took me back to his house, let me freshen up, and then helped me land this job. We've been friends ever since!" Mineko explained with a bright smile. Masaki nodded shyly in confirmation when Yu~ki looked in his direction. The bassist smiled and stifled a laugh when Masaki yawned, the action making him look like a small child.

"I suppose you should be getting home to get some rest Masaki-san, you look tiered." Masaki looked up at the bassist who had risen from his seat and blinked adorably.

"No, it's just I'm hungry is all." He explained quietly averting his eyes from the brown ones of the bassist.

"Well I need to get back home and get some rest before facing Mana tomorrow. It was a pleasure meeting you Masaki-san, as well as you Mineko-san." Yu~ki said extending his hand once more. Mineko happily shook his hand while Masaki cautiously took the offered hand before watching the dark haired man leave.

* * *

"Mana!" Yu~ki exclaimed happily the next morning when he arrived for 'practice'.

"What is Yu~ki, you're late." Mana said smoothing out the creases in his black dress.

"Last night I went and met with Masaki Haruna. The waitress forced him to get up and sing. His voice is perfect. She had him sing Illuminati, and it truly was perfect. His voice is different than Gackt's in a good way. He basically made the song his own in his performance. He has a wonderful stage presence the only bad thing is that the kid's immensely shy off-stage. He doesn't like to make eye contact or even look at you while he's speaking. He's also quiet." Yu~ki said flashing Kozi a smile that was returned by the other guitarist excitedly.

"We'll send him a tape and go from there." Mana said closing his eyes.

"Alright!" Yu~ki said excitedly, taking out his phone and dialing the younger man's number.

"Masaki Haruna, who is this?" Came the sharp voice on the other line.

"You forgot to save my number. It's Yu~ki we met last night." Yu~ki answered confused at the different tones of voice the vocalist seemed to posses.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I did forget to save it. What can I do for you Yu~ki-san?" Masaki asked his voice back to its normal shy reserved tone.

"I need to send you a demo tape. Mana would like to hear you. I'll bring it to you if you'd give me the address." Yu~ki suggested silently mouthing a thanks to Kozi when the guitarist handed him a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Oh um, I'm actually in the city today. I could just meet you outside and get the tape then. It would save you a trip." Masaki said quietly into the receiver.

Yu~ki had to smile at the shyness in the younger man's answer before covering the phone and turning to Mana.

"He is going to meet me outside and get the tape. Would you like to at least meet him now?"

"Yes, that would serve to be very useful." Mana said in a quiet voice. Yu~ki nodded and uncovered the phone.

"Are you still there Masaki-san?"

"Yes Yu~ki-san."

"Mana would like to meet you as well. How soon can you be here?" Yu~ki asked. He heard the sharp intake of breath when he mentioned Mana and then the young vocalists reply.

"I can be there in no less than ten minutes if that's acceptable."

"Yes, I'll see you in ten minutes than Masaki-san." Yu~ki replied closing his phone.

"Gah! I just remembered, I don't remember where I put the tapes!" Kozi exclaimed beginning his frantic search happily.

"He seems excited." Yu~ki dead panned while Mana hid an amused laugh with a cough.

"I FOUND IT!" Kozi cried some minutes later dancing over to his band mates handing the blonde man the tape.

"Thank-you Kozi." Mana said taking the small object.

* * *

'I wonder if I'll make a fool of myself…I wasn't expecting to meet anyone today. Hell, I wasn't expecting to ever hear from any of them again. I probably look a mess.' Masaki thought turning his face up to the sun and closing his eyes, leaning against the building of the studio his arms folded on his chest and one foot against the wall while the other held him upright.

"Masaki-san?" an unfamiliar voice asked from beside the raven.

"Yes, that's me. Might I ask who you are?" Masaki replied facing the voice.

"I am Kozi of Malice Mizer." The red head said quietly. Masaki's eyes widened a fraction.

"My apologies. I'm Masaki Haruna." He said bowing formally. Kozi opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Mana opened the door. A slight breeze blew toward Masaki and he suddenly was leaning against the wall for support as his knees buckled unexpectedly.

"You must be Haruna-san." Mana said icily before looking at Masaki, still trying to look nonchalant as his knees wobbled unsteadily beneath him. Both Mana and Yu~ki looked in amazement at the simple beauty that was Masaki Haruna. The young man's pale skin seemed to cast an ethereal glow making his midnight-black hair contrast greatly with the colour of his skin and bright green of his eyes. Dressed casually in a simple deep bleu v-neck shirt with a light-weight light grey jacket tied around his waist, form fitting black jeans and black boots he appeared a simple but rare beauty to the stoic Mana.

"Hey are you alright Masaki-san?" Kozi asked almost having a bounce in his step as he ran toward Masaki who was ready to collapse.

"Yes I am fine. I've been out in the sun too long. I get weak being exposed to too much sunlight at once." The raven explained.

"I see. Let's get him inside and get him something cold to drink." Kozi suggested. Masaki weakly tried to protest but Mana cut him off.

"Be quiet and do as you're told." Yu~ki was ready to comment on Mana's rudeness when the blonde surged forward and threw one of the unsteady raven's arms around his shoulders and placed his left hand on the vocalists waist assisting Kozi in helping the stunned man inside the studio.

'_Well this is certainly new. Mana never willingly touches anyone anymore. He rarely allows even Kozi or me to even touch his shoulder lightly and here he is letting an 'outsider' so to speak touch him like it's nothing even though he stepped into it himself. He surged forward to assist Masaki before I could even move. Maybe there's still hope for his heart after all.'_ Yu~ki thought before following the other three men into the air conditioned building.

"Would you like anything to drink Haruna-san?" Mana asked in a quiet voice.

"N-no thank-you Mana-sama. I will be fine in just a moment." Masaki said clutching his chest lightly.

"Drink this anyway; it will help cool you down faster." Mana said ignoring the man's protests and handing him a cold bottle of water.

"My thanks Mana-sama." The young vocalist replied quietly taking the bottle from the blonde before taking a small drink of it.

"That won't help unless you drink the whole thing you know. Don't just take little tiny sips. That will do you no good at all." Yu~ki said from his place beside Kozi. Masaki nodded sheepishly before taking a long drink from the bottle. Satisfied, Mana shifted to look at Kozi who was staring at something on Masaki's shirt.

"That's a pretty bleu Masaki-san." The red haired guitarist said indicating to an azure bleu pendant encased in silver shelling with a light silver feather attached dangling from a black chord around the younger man's neck.

"Thank you. It was my mothers. She gave it to me before her death a few years back. It was passed through the generations of woman in my family. I was an only child and since I can remember I'd always been fascinated by it's beauty and simple elegance. And so I came into possession of it." Masaki explained lightly.

"Oh wow." Kozi breathed.

"May I see it Haruna-san?" Mana asked in a small voice quietly.

"Of course." Masaki said removing the necklace and handing it to Mana who studied it very carefully, turning it over in his palm, before he handed it gently back to the vocalist.

"It's very old and fragile. Yet throughout the years it has managed to retain all it's beauty it possessed at the time of its creation."  
"I agree, thank-you." Masaki said putting the necklace back on. Yu~ki watched the two interact, slowly becoming used to and comfortable in each others presence, with a smile as he watched one of Mana's walls he had built around himself fall in the presence of the smiling vocalist.

'_In due time he may be whole once more.'_ The raven bassist thought.

"I should be getting home. I need to start preparing dinner and bring some to the club for Mineko." Masaki said standing up. Mana suddenly remembered why the vocalist was even there.

"Here is the tape. Please learn at least one of the songs if at all possible with in two days." He said handing the raven the small disk. Masaki took the disk and with a bow and a quick goodbye over his shoulder's he disappeared out the door back into the sunlight.

"I like him Mana-chan! He's nice!" Kozi squealed happily.

"He sings wonderfully as well Mana-chan." Yu~ki supplied.

"We will wait and see what becomes of this." Mana said still staring out the door the vocalist had just left.

Later that night found Masaki preparing for bed after bringing his young friend some dinner.

"I wonder what they thought of me." Masaki asked aloud as he slipped into the sheets on his large bed. His thoughts drifted to the beautiful yet stern guitarist Mana and his chest tightened before he fell into a light slumber.

Mana began his nightly ritual to prepare for bed at nearly the same time across the large town. The blonde grabbed his doll, slipping under the covers his mind on a man he met once and knew he was unwillingly falling in love a second time.

* * *

It sucks, I know.

I- Klaha's eyes I know are really brown but it's for a reason that they are green in this. That reason will be revealed in later chapters, please bear with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Friend of a Friend  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: supernatural/romance?  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: probable ooc-ness that I'm good for, um…that's all I can put in the first chapter without giving anything away!  
Pairing: ManaxKlaha,  
Summary: Malice Mizer is in need of a singer. Yu~ki suggests the friend-of-a-friend, Masaki Haruna audition. Things start to become weird when Mana and Masaki meet.  
**Reviews:**

**0928soubi at .jp:** Oh my one lone review XD Apparently noone likes Malice Mizer stuff T^T well, I'm glad you have so much fun saying Klaha XD Wait...what sets this one so far apart? Timeline? o.0

Notes: This is my first chaptered Malice Mizer fic. I don't personally think it's very good at all but I needed something to do at 1 in the morning and decided to type this up. Please drop a comment with constructive criticism if desired thank-you for taking time to read this!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Mana awoke with a start, frightened by his phone ringing.

"H-Hello?" He asked breathlessly.

"Mana-chan? It's Yu~ki. Is everything okay?" Yu~ki asked.

"Yes I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" Mana asked confused.

"Mana-chan you're extremely late!" Kozi yelled into the receiver.

"WHAT?" Mana exclaimed snapping his phone closed and looking at the clock which read 11.

"I'm so late!" He cried jumping out of bed and dressing in a flurry of movements.

"Mana-chan, why are you so late?" Yu~ki asked.

"I don't know. I slept so well last night that I guess I over slept." Mana explained as he walked into the studio.

"Mana-chan! You look so cute!" Kozi exclaimed hugging his friend.

"Thank-you Kozi-kun." Mana said smoothing out the wrinkles in his black skirt. Kozi's eyes widened at the suffix that the blonde man rarely ever used anymore and looked at Yu~ki confused. The raven looked Mana over; up and down; before hiding a grin behind his hand.

"You look nice. Trying to impress someone Mana-chan?"

Mana glared at the bassist before clipping "No." out in an icy tone.

"Of course not. What ever was I thinking when I asked that? So, joking aside, what do we do today? We're waiting on Masaki-san to memorize some of the songs, though he does know Illuminati already." Yu~ki said with a sigh. A phone rang and Kozi jumped to get it happily.

"Moshi, Moshi, Kozi here!" Mana and Yu~ki watched as the guitarist face took on a range of emotions. From happy, to shocked, to skeptical, before finally excitement.

"Already? Well, let me see if today's alright." Kozi said covering the phone and looking over at Mana.

"Masaki-chan has them memorized and would like to know when is a good time to come in?"

"Is he free today?" Yu~ki asked quickly, throwing a sideways glance to the blonde.

"Masaki-chan, is today acceptable?" Kozi asked.

"Alright! Come in anytime…in 30 minutes? Yeah that would be okay! BYE!" The redhead exclaimed happily.

"Masaki-chan will be here soon!"

"Calm down Kozi-kun!" Yu~ki said laughing at the excited redhead who was jumping around.

"Both of you shut up!" Mana yelled no tone of joking in his voice as he place a hand on the bridge of his nose. Both men stopped quickly, starring at Mana. The blonde turned and walked out the door to the waiting room one floor below and sat down leaning his head back closing his eyes.

Within 20 minutes Masaki was at the studio. Sensing eyes on him Mana looked up and his jaw nearly dropped. Masaki was dressed in a tight black long sleeved shirt, the sleeves fastened closed with blood red ribbons, tight black jeans, a studded belt, and black sneakers, necklace around his neck. When his hand moved in a wave Mana caught the glint of silver in the bright sun like a cuff bracelet.

"Haruna-san, please come in before you make yourself sick again." Mana said opening the door for the raven.

"Thanks Mana-sama. Hello by the way." Masaki said brightly waving at the blonde in front of him. Mana felt a blush rising on his cheeks as he waved awkwardly to the raven.

"Hello Haruna-san. How are you?"

"Good, but could you please not use my last name? I'd feel a bit more comfortable if you could use Masaki I spose." Masaki said with a laugh. Mana knew his face was becoming redder with each passing peal of laughter from the younger man.

"Are you ready for your audition?" Mana asked.

"Hai!" Masaki exclaimed. Mana led the bubbly raven to the room Kozi and Yu~ki waited in. Kozi bounded over to the younger raven and pounced on him in a hug.

"Masaki-chan!" He exclaimed happily. Masaki looked at the redhead, confusion flashing across his green eyes before shaking his head lightly and smiling.

"Hello Kozi-san."

"No san! I'm Kozi-chan!" Kozi exclaimed with a happy smile.

"Um alright." Masaki said with an uncomfortable smile on his face. He felt eyes on him and looked over in time to see Mana look away with a light blush. Yu~ki caught the interaction and smiled, coughing to get the three men's attention.

"We should probably get this audition done. Then you can be rid of me." Masaki said quietly. Kozi helped the raven up before wondering over to his guitar while Yu~ki stood beside Mana who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Please try to perform Brise with the guitar accompaniment only." Mana said quietly. Masaki nodded closing his eyes as Kozi began to play the beginning of the song. As his cue came up Masaki's eyes snapped open and Mana withheld a gasp at the change in the vocalist. His face gained a look of maturity and his eyes narrowed giving the illusion of a cat's eye when the light caught them.

'_hada ga sukitoori yoru wo yasashiku dakishimeru sora ga sotto mai orite kuru koro_

_kaze no zawameki wa yubi no sukima wo surinuke nagara asonde iru_

_kimi wa te no hira wo yasashiku sashidashite_

_kono sora ni tobikonda boku no yukisaki wo matataki mo sezujitto miteru_

_nani mo nai shiroi heya no mado kara chiisa na karada wo nobashite_

_kono sora ni sukoshi chikazuita kimi wa boku to futari de odotte iru_

_shizuka na yoru ni wa boku ga kono komori uta de nagusamete ageru kara_

_sonna ni nakanai de_

_kaze ga sasayaita_

_"ASPHALT no yaketa nioi mo kono yoru ni wa nai yo" to_

_totuzen no mawari no dekigoto ni kimi wa doushite ii ka... tomadotte iru _

_kimi wa te no hira wo yasashiku sashidashite kono mune ni tobikonda_

_machi no shizukesa mo toshi no kazu no akari mo kimi no tame ni_

_nani mo nai shiroi heya no mado kara tooku no keshiki wo nagamete_

_yuukure ni sukoshi tsumetai kaze wo matoi_

_kono hi no tame ni itsumo kiseki wo inotte ita_

_nani mo nai shiroi haya no mado kara chiisa na karada wo nobashite_

_kono sora ni sukoshi chikazuita kimi wa boku to futari de odotte iru_

_kono sora ni sukoshi chikazuita kimi wa boku to futari de odotte iru_

_shizuka na yoru ni wa kimi no suteki na kao wo misete_

'His vocal tone is so unlike that of Gackt and yet he is able to match his voice to the tone of the song. He is perfect…' Mana thought watching the vocalist interact with the red haired guitarist.

"Well Mana-chan what do you think of him?" Yu~ki asked quietly.

"I like his tone and range. He will do nicely." Mana said coldly. Yu~kis face broke into a smile and dashed over to the conversing two.

"Masaki-san you did it! You even impressed Mana-chan!" he exclaimed. Kozi grinned and tackled the raven happily. Masaki simply smiled and extracted himself politely from Kozi's grasp and walked over to where Mana stood.

"Thank-you Mana-sama." He said bowing at the waist formally.

Mana looked shocked for a moment before smiling (slightly?) and nodding his head.

"Mana-chan I just thought of something, Masaki-chan doesn't have a stage name does he?" Yu~ki said pointing at the vocalist who was trying to concentrate on his music but Kozi kept bugging him. It had been a week since Masaki had been accepted into the band and he was working on memorizing the lyrics.

"I know that Yu~ki-kun. We will deal with it when the problem arises." Mana replied.

"Hey Masaki-chan they're right! You don't have a stage name do you?" Kozi exclaimed.

"Hmm? Oh, yes I do." Masaki said not looking up at the redhead.

"You do?" Mana asked looking at the raven haired vocalist.

"Yes, my stage name is Klaha." Masaki explained glancing up at the blonde quickly before looking back at his sheet of music.

"Oh, well then I guess that saves us some trouble." Yu~ki said with a light smile.

"Yes, I suppose it does." Mana mumbled.

"Well then, I guess Klaha is now the official singer of Malice Mizer then Mana-chan?" Kozi asked hopefully. Mana nodded his head and continued trying to tune his guitar.

"Kozi if you ever touch my guitar again it will be the last thing that hand touches because I will cut if off." Mana growled.

"No you wouldn't. You'd have to find a new guitarist then!" Kozi exclaimed.

"Watch me if you touch it again. It's completely out of tune! What did you do to it?" Mana yelled. Kozi shrunk back in fear and hid behind Yu~ki.

'They really have mood swings here don't they?' Klaha thought with a smile.

"Maybe it's something in the water." He muttered. Mana looked at him in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

Klaha looked up in surprise at being spoken to directly.

"Do what?" He asked.

"What about the water here?" Mana asked staring at him.

"Oh, I just thought you guys all have mood swings here so then I added maybe it's something in the water that does it." Klaha said with a goofy smile. Mana looked at Klaha, a mixture of amusement and shock written clearly across his face before he turned back to Kozi.

"Mana-sama, may I look at the damage to your guitar before you kill Kozi-chan?" Klaha asked. Mana stiffened but handed the raven his instrument before rounding on Kozi once more. With in a span of 5 minutes Mana heard his guitar in perfect tune. He turned to face Klaha, unhidden shock on his face.

"It was a simple fix. They were each just a bit out of tune. Possibly Kozi-chan accidentally ran in to it and touched the tuning pegs, they do seem kind of loose Mana-sama." Klaha said still looking the guitar over for anymore problems before handing it back to Mana. Mana took the instrument from the smiling vocalist and played it experimentally before looking back up at the vocalist only to find him immersed back in the lyrics he was struggling to memorize.

"Thank-you Klaha-san." He said quietly. Klaha looked up a smile on his face nodding.

Yu~ki watched with a smile as Mana walked away with a light blush on his pale face.

4 months passed in relative silence for the band before things began to change.

"Hey Mana-chan, what exactly do you think of Klaha-chan?" Kozi asked one day when he and Mana were the only ones left in the studio.

"I don't know exactly why do you ask Kozi-kun?" Mana replied sparing the red haired guitarist a glance.

"Just wondering. You seem to like him, do you?" Kozi asked worriedly.

"Yes Kozi, I like him very much. He is very talented." Mana answered.

"NO! I mean as a person! Do you like him as a person not only as our vocalist!" Kozi exclaimed.

"I…I do not know him outside of here. Why do you ask?" The blonde guitarist asked.

"No reason. I was just wondering is all." Kozi replied shrugging his shoulders. Mana rolled his eyes and continued to pack his things. Kozi left with a call of 'Bye Mana-chan!' and slap to his shoulder. Mana stiffened at the contact before relaxing when he realized Kozi was gone. The guitarist blinked, his eyes suddenly blurring with unshed tears before he put his case down and slid against the wall into a crouched position as he began to cry. He heard the studio doors open and as he tried to quell his cries.

"Oh gods, Mana-sama! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Klaha asked running to the guitarist and placing a (hopefully) comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm fine Klaha-san." Mana said shaking the raven's hand off him. Klaha looked dubiously but let it slide offering a hand to assist the blonde up instead. Mana took the offered hand blushing when the vocalists' lips ghosted across his knuckles before releasing a small gasp at the jolt of electricity that shot threw his entire arm.

'What's this feeling?' Mana thought before realizing he still was on the floor. With a blush he allowed Klaha to raise him.

"My apologies, I did not intend to cause you fright Klaha-san." Mana apologized bowing his head. Klaha reached up and took the blonde guitarists chin in his hand raising his face.

"Are you sure you're alright Mana-sama?" The raven asked staring into Mana's eyes. The blonde merely nodded and Klaha was pleased to see a blush appearing on the pale face before him.

"P-please release my face." Mana requested his voice wavering, and fear tainting his eyes. Klaha's eyes widened when he recognized the emotion flitting through wide bleu eyes and he quickly release the blonde stepping away.

"I-I'm so sorry Mana-sama. I didn't…I didn't mean to upset you. I'm so sorry." The raven said turning to leave the room. Mana reached out a hand to stop him but the vocalist had already fled the room. Mana blushed when he remembered the feel of Klaha's lips ghosting across the exposed skin of his knuckles.

'His touch felt so different from the others. His hands were so cold and yet I wanted nothing more than to continue to hold his hand. Such cold hands, but they left such warm feelings.' Mana thought cradling his hand to his chest. He reached to pick up his case when sheets of paper on a stand caught his eye. He walked over to them and smiled, knowing why Klaha had come back in when he did. The younger vocalist had forgotten his music…again. With a smile the blonde picked up the music placing it in a folder under his arm and picked up his case, locked up the studio and walked to the bus stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Title:Friend of a Friend  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: supernatural/romance?  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: probable ooc-ness that I'm good for, um…that's all I can put in the first chapter without giving anything away!  
Pairing: ManaxKlaha, Yu~kixKozi  
Summary: Malice Mizer is in need of a singer. Yu~ki suggests the friend-of-a-friend, Masaki Haruna audition. Things start to become weird when Mana and Masaki meet.  
Notes: Okay so, theres a part in this that is so horribly written, I'm almost ashamed to post this Please excuse the part later where Klaha argues with Yu~ki and Kozi.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

The next day in the studio Kozi noticed Mana and Klaha avoiding each other apart from Mana handing the vocalist his forgotten music.

"_You ah, you forgot this last night when you came back." The guitarist said blushing the smallest bit._

"_Thank-you Mana-sama." Klaha replied blushing when their hands brushed across one another. Mana nodded and thus began to avoid the vocalist._

"Mana-chan, what happened after I left?" Kozi asked approaching the now bleu haired guitarist. Mana looked up shocked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He asked.

"I see the differences in you. What could have happened between you and Klaha-chan after I left?" Kozi asked again.

"Nothing honestly Kozi-kun. Klaha-san came in because he had forgotten his music again and we ended up misplacing it. I found it only after he left. That's all really." Mana tried to explain waving the redhead away. Kozi looked at Mana in close scrutiny before taking the statement at face value. He walked over to Yu~ki and happily began talking, unintentionally flirting with the man.

'_Why don't they stop pussyfooting around and tell each other?_' Klaha thought darkly watching the two. Mana walked over to the brooding raven and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Klaha-san, I am sorry about yesterday. I did not mean to over react as I did. My apologize."

Klaha stared at the bleu-haired guitarist before his face broke out into a genuinely happy smile.

"You did not over react Mana-sama. I was too frontal in advancements towards you. It was my fault for your discomfort." Klaha said bowing his head. Mana reached to touch the vocalists face before he retracted his hand and clutched it to his chest. Yu~ki watched the interaction and frowned.

'_Something's wrong…something about this just isn't right. What's going on here?_' He thought. Kozi saw the down expression on Yu~kis' face and set about to cheer him up.

"Yu~ki-chan! Play with me!" He yelled. Both Mana and Klaha turned their heads quickly and stared at Kozi, bleu and green eyes wide.

"WHAT?" Kozi yelled feeling their eyes on him. The two men blushed wildly and looked away.

"NOTHING!" They called in unison.

"They are so confusing." Kozi said shaking his head. Yu~ki smiled down towards the redhead.

"I agree Kozi-kun. I agree." He said with a laugh. Kozi looked up and smiled happily because Yu~ki was smiling and laughing.

'_All I want is to make Yu~chan happy. That's all I want, but what does he want?_' Kozi thought a frown coming across his delicate features.

"What's wrong Kozi-kun?" Yu~ki asked.

"I was thinking too hard." Kozi joked. Yu~ki looked concerned and shook his head.

"I don't believe you. Something is wrong what is it?" The raven asked. Kozi looked uncomfortable, before shuffling on his feet.

"It's really nothing Yu~chan really."  
"Kozi-kun why do you feel the need to lie to me?" Yu~ki asked.

"I'm not lying! I just don't want to talk about it!" Kozi yelled. Mana and Klaha stopped their conversation and stared at the redhead.

"K-Kozi-kun?" Yu~ki whispered staring dumbfounded at the redhead.

"What? Can I not keep anything to myself? Do I have to tell you every little thing I do? Leave it alone!" Kozi yelled stomping away.

"Wh-what just happened?" Klaha asked.

"He does this sometimes. He just needs to cool off. Yu~ki can usually help him calm down but I don't think he can this time." Mana explained quietly.

"I'll try it." Klaha offered. Mana shrugged and watched as the vocalist walked off to the brooding guitarist.

"Kozi-chan, are you alright?" Klaha asked quietly. Kozi turned to Klaha with a fierce glare.

"Leave me along Masaki. I don't want to talk." Klaha kneeled down beside the guitarist and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Kozi-chan, I'm worried about you. Please tell me at least, what's going on in your head." Kozi looked angry for a moment before he began blinking back tears.

"I'm…I'm in love with someone, but I don't know how they feel and I'm scared to tell them." Kozi said quietly. Klaha smiled softly sat down beside the red head on the floor pulling the guitarist into his lap.

"I know that feeling. You just need to tell them. If you're honest with your heart and them then you'll be alright. I'm not going to ask who because that is completely your business. I will say this though; if you're not careful and you don't act quickly you could loose them to someone else entirely. Then you would be forever angry at yourself. Don't take that chance." Klaha said motioning for Yu~ki to come over. Kozi looked up at Yu~ki and threw himself into the bassists' arms, his tears beginning to fall as he buried his face into the raven's chest. Yu~ki held the man close, stroking his hair and whispered comforting words to him. Mana stepped up to Klaha and extended a hand to the sitting vocalist. Klaha reached up and took Mana's hand standing up.

"Thank-you." Mana whispered into Klaha's ear, his lips accidentally brushing the shell.

"Y-yeah, no problem." Klaha mumbled a blush staining his cheeks.

'_Am I really falling for him?_' Klaha thought staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"Klaha-chan are you alright?" Kozi asked walking in.

"Yes Kozi-chan. I am fine." Klaha answered with a small smile.

The two walked back to the room with their friends/band mates.

"You alright Klaha-chan?" Yu~ki asked.

"Hai, hai." Klaha answered with a grin. Mana walked away over to his guitar and began playing experimentally.

'_Oh god I am falling for him_.' Klaha thought watching the bleunettes experienced fingers ghost over the strings producing different chords.

Another 4 months passed in relative peace as the band mates slowly got used to each other and their quirks. Klaha fell deeper in love with Mana but knew he had to be precise about revealing his feelings or the bleu haired guitarist would never take him seriously.

"Hey Yu~ki-chan, Kozi-chan would you like to come over for dinner?" Klaha asked. The two men looked up.

"Don't we normally end up at your house for dinner?" Kozi asked.

"Yes but I'm actually inviting you over for dinner instead of you randomly showing up on my door step expecting food." Klaha said pinching the bridge of his nose as he remembered the first time Kozi had showed up at his home some seven months before.

* * *

"_Klaha-chan! Open up!" Kozi yelled knocking on the raven's door Yu~ki standing beside him looking ready to bolt at any moment. Klaha opened the door after a few minutes of the annoying knocking. _

"_Kozi-kun, might I have the pleasure of asking how in the world you got my address?" Klaha asked looking through a small crack in between the door and the jam with eyes narrowed in what almost appeared to be anger._

"_I asked around! I dragged Yu~ki-chan with me because I wanted to see where you lived!" Kozi said brightly. Klaha rolled his eyes and opened the door allowing the two men into his home. _

"_Please don't touch the lights." Klaha said referring to the dimness of the room they were in._

"_Wow, it's kinda dark in here. How do you handle it?" Kozi asked. _

"_If I remember correctly your last vocalist had the same problem, my eyes are very sensitive to light, plus there is the fact I cannot stand the distortion artificial lighting casts onto the things it hits. Thus if I must deal with it, it will be very small scale." Klaha explained leading them through the large room to an equally large kitchen._

"_I was just preparing dinner. Would you care to join me?" He asked returning to the stove, mixing something in a small pan before checking the oven._

"_If that is alright Klaha-chan." Yu~ki said quietly._

"_If it wasn't alright I wouldn't have offered Yu~ki-kun." Klaha barked. Yu~ki was taken aback at the odd attitude of their normally soft spoken and shy vocalist._

"_Did we come at a bad time or something?" He asked quietly. Klaha shook his head. _

"_Not at all. Why do you ask?" Klaha asked some of the shy ness returning to his tone._

"_No reason you just seem uptight or something like that." Yu~ki explained._

"_Really? Huh, I guess I just didn't notice or something." Klaha said turning to face to two men at his table. Kozi, oblivious to the change in the vocalist smiled happily at the prospect of food._

"_Are you a good cook?" He asked. Klaha looked at him as though he were crazy before shrugging his shoulders._

"_I'm not sure. I eat it, but it's my own cooking so, I don't know if it's good or not." Yu~ki watched Klaha move around the kitchen more, still confused about the personality change so often visible in the younger man._

* * *

"You really were acting weird then Klaha-kun." Kozi explained.

"Huh, I still don't ever notice it. Oh well." The raven said with a smile.

"So, are you coming tonight or what?"

"Yes, of course we are. Thank-you for the offer." Yu~ki said, his words falling on deft ears as Klaha and Kozi launched into an argument on whether it is polite to appear uninvited at someone's home and what gestures are appropriate. Mana watched the two playful men with longing in his bleu eyes.

'_I-I miss things being like this when Gackt was here. Kami, I miss you, I need your advice on how to handle the changing feelings I'm battling in my heart and mind._' Mana thought watching Klaha with a ghost of a smile on his red painted lips. Kozi looked over at him and beckoned the bleu haired vocalist over to him.

"Yes Kozi-kun?"

"Mana-chan! Come play with us!" Kozi yelled happily. Yu~ki smiled at Mana but the guitarist shook his head in reply.

"No, I am content over here thank-you." He replied. Klaha sighed and rolled his eyes before walking over to the bleu haired guitarist.

"Come-on Mana-sama, loosen up and have some fun." He said extending a hand out to the seated man. Mana raised a delicate eyebrow and looked at Klaha before slapping the hand away.

"I said no thank-you. Learn to take no for an answer Klaha." Mana barked. Klaha backed away; hands held in front of him palms up.

"So sorry, jeeze." He mumbled. Kozi and Yu~ki laughed at the undignified expression on the vocalists face.

"So, are you going to invite him for dinner?" Kozi asked with a giggle. Klaha shot him a look that clearly said 'shut up or I'll kill you,' which only succeeded in making the red head laugh harder.

Mana sighed heavily as he began to pack his guitar away. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kozi and Yu~ki talking quietly and sneaking glances at him every few seconds while Klaha studied his music. After nearly 10 minutes of this he began to bristle.

"Enough is enough! Why is it you keep watching me?" He yelled catching the small group by surprise.

"It's because you are so beautiful Mana-chan!" Kozi yelled making Yu~ki launch into a renewed fit of laughter. Mana felt tears pricking his eyes at their reaction and looked up at Klaha who put away his music and was standing behind the guitarists with a disgusted look on his pale face before catching Mana's eyes and smiling apologetically. After tiring of the two men's incessant laughter he pushed them aside and walked slowly to Mana's side helping the bleu haired guitarist finish packing his things.

"Mana-sama I'm sorry for their behaviour." He apologize bowing at the waist.

"There is no reason you should be apologizing Klaha-chan. You are being civilized and polite, not acting like some untrained monkey." Mana said shooting the last part venomously at the cackling pair. Klaha sighed before his eyes lit up with a child-like sparkle.

"Really? They remind you of monkeys? I was thinking hyenas myself. You know they sound like laughing hyenas. I've always heard they were the stupidest of the canine family." He threw over his shoulders blocking the pairs' view of Mana as the man broke into a fit of quiet giggles. The pair stopped laughing and looked at Klaha as though he were horrid for insulting them.

"That's so mean Klaha-kun!" Kozi yelled. Klaha rounded on the red-head, a murderous glint in his green eyes.

"And what you were doing isn't? You kept watching him, it made him nervous and he thought you were talking about him! Then when he asked a simple question you made fun of him by saying something that is very true but in a degrading manner! What I said is nothing compared to what you did! Both of you are horrible at this point! You have no right to reprimand me!" He yelled surprising Mana with his protective stance he had taken up in front of the guitarist unconsciously. Kozi and Yu~ki blinked before a guilty looked washed over their faces and they hung their heads.

"Sorry Mana-kun." They said together. Mana waved his hand as if to dismiss, still watching Klaha who had yet to relax from his stance in front of him. The guitarist placed a hand lightly on the vocalists shoulder before turning his head. Klaha stood up straight and sent one last glare over his shoulder before beginning to speak to Mana once more.

"Um, Mana-sama, _they_ are coming over for dinner at home tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come." Klaha asked timidly expecting the guitarist to deny the request because of the two guitarists' actions.

Mana started to decline when he caught himself accepting with nearly visible eagerness.

"Great!" Klaha exclaimed directing a genuinely happy smile at Mana. The guitarist felt his heart skip a beat and he realized he wanted to see that simple movement of lips over teeth directed at him more often.

"What time should I be over?" He asked.


End file.
